


Shot Through The Heart

by platonic_boner



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Can be read as Two/Three, Gen, Raza Crew, some description of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner
Summary: Two gets hurt.





	Shot Through The Heart

Two wakes up in too much pain to even groan about it.

She feels like _shit_. Two doesn’t get sick. She doesn’t get food poisoning. Hell, she doesn’t even get period cramps. And when she’s injured, it’s not for long. So she’s a bit concerned about how terrible she feels right now.

The room she’s in is brightly lit, making her head throb. (So that’s what a headache feels like.) Two squints and struggles to sit up, and after a moment recognizes the Raza infirmary. Good - somewhere safe - but what’s going on?

Sitting up is too much effort. She collapses back against the pillow of her cot.

“You’re awake,” Android says from behind her.

Two twists to look at her much too quickly; everything twinges painfully. “What happened?” she asks, voice rasping. “What’s wrong with me?”

“You were shot,” Android says matter-of-factly, moving to stand in Two’s line of vision. “Your memory of the incident should return soon.”

Actually, it’s already coming back - as soon as Android explained, Two remembered the GA agent with the gun, her horror because it was aimed at Three, and the loud crack of the shot as she moved towards him.

“Is Three all right?”

“No one else was injured,” Android says.

“Good,” Two breathes. She looks around, careful not to move too much this time. Other than her and Android, the infirmary is empty. Two doesn’t need _everyone_ hovering by her bedside, but she would’ve thought at least one of the humans on her crew would be here to see her wake up.

Android catches her looking. “The rest of the crew is very worried,” she assures Two. “However, Three is busy washing off your blood, and Six took Five away to calm down, as the sight of your internal organs was distressing to her.”

“The sight of my -” Two pauses. “How badly was I injured?”

“You took five bullets to the chest and abdomen,” Android says. “Your nanites are fully engaged in repairing your heart, kidneys, and stomach in order to keep you alive. I anticipate they will work to repair your less important organs, such as your skin, if they are successful in doing so.”

“ _If_?” Two asks.

“Hopefully they will also be able to fight off any infections introduced by the bullets, Three’s knife, and the nonsterile environment of the Marauder, in which Three removed the bullets from your body before you healed around them.”

“You know,” Two says, “Your bedside manner needs some work. It’s not very comforting.”

“Comforting is not my intent,” Android says. “My intent is to chastise you for jumping in front of a gun. It was a reckless and foolish course of action. Your nanites were very nearly unable to save you.”

“Three’s alive,” Two says. “I’m alive. It was the right choice.”

Android still looks disapproving. “Three would likely be alive regardless of your actions, as the GA was not shooting to kill until your movement threatened them.”

“It was the right choice,” Two repeats.

*

“That was stupid,” is the first thing Six says when he comes to visit her.

“Excuse me?” Two says, distracted by the fact that he’s carrying chocolate pudding - her nanites are apparently using a lot of energy, and now that the hole in her stomach has healed, Android’s given her the okay to eat.

“You’re not invincible,” he says. “A bullet to the brain or the heart would definitely kill you. You nearly bled out on the way back to the ship. Three had to _dig bullets_ out of you. Your nanites aren’t a get out of jail free card.”

Two narrows her eyes at him. “Shut up and give me a pudding.”

He hands one of the pudding cups over, but then doesn’t release the spoon right away when she tries to take it.

“You can’t rely on your nanites to save you,” he says. “This wasn’t smart, Two.”

Two yanks the spoon away from him. (It hurts.)

She takes a spoonful of pudding instead of dignifying his lecture with a response.

*

Five hugs her very carefully. Two’s not going to tell her that it hurts like hell, and instead hugs back as tightly as she can without starting to bleed again.

Two almost thinks she’s going to get away without a lecture, but then Five asks, “Did Android tell you your heart stopped?” and Two gets to hear all about how her nanites don’t make her invulnerable for a third time.

*

Three’s refused to visit the infirmary or even acknowledge her when she talks to him over the comms, so she heads straight for his room two days later, when Android _finally_ lets her out of the infirmary.

She bangs on his door. He opens it, and they stare at each other for a moment, Two mentally replacing the memory of him on the wrong end of a gun with this image of him safe and sleepy in his pyjamas, until Three ruins it by speaking. “What you did -” 

“Shut up,” Two says.

He blinks, and then shuts his mouth as Two keeps talking.

“I’ve heard from literally everyone else on this ship that my nanites don’t make me invincible, and that I can’t go jumping in front of bullets, and I don’t need to hear it from you. Especially because I wasn’t thinking about my nanites when I got in front of you, I was just thinking I didn’t want you to die. I _couldn’t_ watch you die, because I love you. But if you say one fucking word about relying on my nanites, this whole thing will have been for nothing, because I’ll shoot you myself. You can say ‘thank you for saving my life, Two’ and that is all. Got it?”

Three raises his eyebrows. “‘Thanks for saving my life?’” he repeats. “That doesn’t really sound like me.”

Two glares at him.

… Two _tries_ to glare at him, but he’s alive and starting to smile infectiously.

“What about ‘I love you too’?” Three asks. “Can I say that?”

“I suppose,” Two allows.

“Okay,” Three says. “Good to know.”

Two raises her eyebrows and waits, but he stays silent, just smirking.

She crosses her arms. “Now I get why everyone yelled at me. Saving your life _was_ a really stupid choice.”

Three fails to look even mildly offended. “You all healed now?” he asks.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Two says.

“Good,” Three says. He steps forward and pulls her into a tight hug. Two’s healed enough that it doesn’t hurt to hug back just as tightly. 

“Thanks for saving my life,” he says. “But it wouldn’t have been worth it if you’d got killed instead.”

Two stomps on his foot.

“ _Ow!_ ”

“I warned you.”

Three rests his forehead on her hair. “Love you too,” he murmurs.


End file.
